


Stuff me

by Magickittysloth



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gore, Incest, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Smexy, Taxidermy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magickittysloth/pseuds/Magickittysloth
Summary: I picked a random song this is what came out of it





	Stuff me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: gore, rape, taxidermy 
> 
> I’m new to writing so plz don’t hate

Rick k50 is walking through the muddy streets of Mortytown, dirty looks from scrappy mortys are everywhere. Instead of feeling a little unerring k50 was completely ecstatic. Today had been one of the best business days he could have hoped for.  
Nothing could ruin this day k50 thought enthusiastically with a small pep in his step.

Unknown to the Rick a giggled filled boy was following the other, a morty that went by “super Rick fan morty” most Rick and mortys found him to be a nuance and uniquely.... screw that the kid was just mentally fucked up.

The small figure jumps from the shadows taking k50 by surprise. Srf morty takes out a cloth covered in chloroform, struggling to get the cloth over the ricks mouth. 

{K50 POV}  
I started to panic as a morty that’s surprisingly strong tries to cover my face with a cloth that assuming has chloroform on it

When the morty successfuly makes the Rick pass out he is quick to make a leave.


End file.
